


We have Triangles in the closet.

by procrastinate101



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Anal Sex, Bottom Dipper Pines, Chains, Chap 2 is Will, Chap 3 is Ford, Dark Dipper Pines, Dark Ford Pines, Dark Mabel Pines, DipFord - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Dungeon, Grunkle smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nonhuman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Pines, Try to date your own species kids, Will Cipher - Freeform, alludes to other relationships hehe, aw hell I'm actually not, hello to all you kinky triangle lovin wackos, noncon, sorta snowballed, then theres incest, triangle smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinate101/pseuds/procrastinate101
Summary: Platnium blonde twin Dipper Pines is determined to uncover the secret to Ford's mysterious weath. Notorius for keeping his skeletons in hidden basements, it doesn't take Dipper long to uncover his Grunkles oldest secret.





	1. Detective Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some background on Reverse Falls

The Pines' family was very well to do in the town of Reverse Falls. The eldest generation had moved to the small town some thirty years prior. That fact was in itself an oddity, not being on any maps no one ever actually seemed to 'move' into the town. Sure families on low budget were-doing-this-instead-of-buying-you-a-puppy holidays would drive through, but it was never the _destination_. But settle in the Falls they did, and ever since the move the reclusive scientist and his good samaritan brother had become pillars of the community. Sponsoring political campaigns, building libraries and donating funds to the local schools.

Their nephew, Alex Pines had relocated to Reverse Falls after the death of his father Shermie Pines. Bringing with him his wife and new born twins. Stanford and Stanley had seen so much of themselves in the youngster as they grew. Dipper had received after school lessons from Ford from an early age. They had all begun with the young squirt endlessly tailing his Grunkle, asking questions and trying to help Ford in any way possible. In those day it had just been to fetch screws and laser cutters, but now the young genius was Ford's offical apprentice.

The young twins were seen as rising stars, the town prodigies. Their parents had insisted if the kids wanted money they had to earn it. After all their rich Grunkles had had a tendency of spoiling the kids rotten whenever Alex and Ariel weren’t looking.

So at age ten Stanley had taken them aside and taught them swindling 101. At age twelve they had bloomed into cut-throat con artists. Attracting the mindless inhabitants of Reverse Falls to their Grunkle Fords first ever work shop (which they paid rent for). The old shack had been abandoned for decades and the whole town thought it haunted. Mabel and Dipper had actually done all the repairs themselves. Simply smiling and saying ' excellent teamwork' when asked how they had moved great big beams and lodged trees all by themselves. It was actually thanks to the two halved talismans they wore. Giving each telekinetic powers. They had found the item when they were four and so far, only their Grunkle Ford knew why his niece and nephews hair had turned mysteriously white. 

The old lab of the crazy recluse who everyone swore existed but no one could remember exactly who it had been, attracted locals and tourists alike. They would pay just to walk through the haunted house, filled with never before seen exhibits of strange and magical creatures. It was easy money for the twins. One had sat behind the till, selling Pines' Mystery merchandise, whilst the other sat in the control room. Or at least they had originally. Now the hole house was automated. Lights flickered and dollies moved the more lifelike creatures back and forth as infra-red sensors were triggered by the shoppers. The sound system played creepy sounds and robotic spiders crawled on the ceiling randomly. Ever year that passed the Mabel crafted for attractions and Dipper built more automated responses to make them dance or sing. There were even scary settings for the automations. A dial under the till that had three settings; cry baby, teenager, and punishment. Mable loved to use one that on the guys that dared reject her. 

Now at age fifteen they racked in a sizable profit from the Mystery Shack. They employed a local deadbeat named Robbie to man it most days so they could spend their time perusing other.. Interests. The guy had been desperate for a job, anything to get out of his families business. His depressed parents ran the local mortuary. Plus he was perfect for the job. Bright and charismatic he smiled incessantly and actually cared about the walking wallets the shack attracted.

A year prior Stanley and Stanford Pines had actually asked Alex and Ariel to move into their mansion with them. It meant Ford could spend longer hours with Dipper. Dipper would get his own lab, Mabel would get a craft room and the whole family could be together. it had also sparked Stan and Mabel into starting their own, slightly less legal, blackmailing business from the den. 

After all it didn't take much to figure out most of the dirty little secrets kept by the citizens of Reverse Falls. 

The postman had been bitten by gnomes during his frequent, frisky visits to the forest. The bites caused 'irreversible' hair growth that made him look like a werewolf. But, Ford had concocted a short time (and permanent shhh!) remedy for the hair growth. The baldness solution was of course sold to the postie at a very high price. After all, no one wants it accidentally revealed that they frequently have a group sex with thousands of gnomes in the woods.

Then there were the Northwests. They were a strange bunch. They'd actually been the previous residents of the Manor. They had lost their inheritance through a mixture of gambling on mud wrestlers, founding multiple charities that all went bust (such as the preservation of old graffiti trust) and of course the lavish parties they used to throw for the whole town. For over a century they had kept their wealth, bending the town's people to their desires. All with their sneaky family secret, a golden bell. That when rung with the words 'the ringing of the bell commands you', you were, well, commanded. Stan and Ford had known of it since they'd bought the mansion some thirty years prior. But Mabel was the one to start blackmailing them. Easily counteracting the bell by using earplugs. And so the Northwests could continue to use the bell to get free theatre tickets, stop crimes as they came out of said theatre and to insure mudwrestling was never banned. And in compensation of this freedom to manipulate the town, the has-been family began paying for the lavish parties that Stan and Mabel started rehosting (much to the towns glee) at the mansion. 

The Stan and Mabel enterprise used many of Ford and Dipper's latest gadgets to keep themselves totally anonymous and to find their next goldmine. They had spy cams in the trailer park, police station, hotel and motel. 

The year spent living in the largest house in Reverse Falls had been great for the twins. They'd gotten closer to their Grunkles, they loved the groundskeeper Soos, and of course, they finally had separate bedrooms.

And in Dipper's bedroom, under his bed there was a locked box carefully hidden under a pile of playboy magazines. Inside the box, there was a journal. Like the ones Ford did his researching in. However the thing that Dipper was researching, was Ford himself.

Ford had moved here in 1974 with a small research fund of 100 thousand dollars from his terrible university. Which he had used to buy the shack. Stan had then 'leeched' off him after finishing an Arts degree. And then suddenly, overnight they'd become rich and bought the mansion. Except it wasn't quite like that. He hadn't earned money in any predictable fashion. He didn't have many investments, and Dipper had hacked into his accounts and knew he didn't have any savings. At first Dipper had assumed he kept his money somewhere else. An offshore account or something. But no, other than property and possessions Ford barley had a dime in to his name. Yet when he needed something, instead of liquefying assets, he could suddenly produce the money. He never had more than he needed, but he always had the exact amount he did need. 

Stan actually had a sizable bank account, rapidly growing thanks to Mabel's inspiration. But Ford never depleted Stan's account once. It was strange. And now that Dipper lived with Ford he was sure he could figure the mystery out.

And so his journal logged Fords whereabouts, expenditure, projects etc.. It had blueprints of the mansion and wild theories on gang connections, leprechauns, and alchemy.

He had concluded that like the secret basement in the old shack, there was a secret entrance to Fords secret lair somewhere in the mansion. And it was 98% likely it was accessable from inside his underground lab. In which Dipper worked nearly every day.

And today was the day. Ford was out, trekking to a high peek for a rare ingredient. His phone's location showing as a little dot on the spyware app Dipper had written. He had to be prepared in case Ford decided to return early.

Dipper had long since found Fords secret wall safe, disguised as a stone in the wall. But at the back at that safe was another secret hatch that revealed a keypad. Checking his phone again to ensure Ford was still far away, slowly moving through the forest. Dipper's year of research and planning came to fruition. The keypad beeped as the code was put in, then Dipper stared in wonderment as the wall opened up into a staircase leading down into darkness. One by one, the old lights clicked on. With a smile he walked forward, into the unknown.


	2. Encrypted Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper discovers things about the triangle in his basement. Things get.. unconsensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for lack of empathy and um, forced erm.. forced alien triangle smut. 
> 
> yea yea I know, now shooo

Dipper Pines held an electronic detector in one hand and an EMT laser in the other. With them he temporarily shut of the rooms two security cams from the base of the stairs.

The clicks of Dipper's devices were unfamiliar. Will normally didn't bother looking up, but something felt different. The soft steps unlike those of Master Ford and Master Stan. So he looked up. 

There was a human in his prison. Will was too shocked to speak. For thirty years he'd seen no one but those awful brothers. He looked young, maybe late teens. He had brilliant white hair that spiked up slightly, revealing a strange birthmark. Under a long, white lab coat he wore a navy waistcoat over a collared black shirt. Along with black slacks and joggers. 

Dipper thought the room looked very bleak. Dark, undecorated stone walls made it feel completely different to the lab above. There was a cot, an adjustable table with straps, a table with lab equipment, washing station and a few metal cabinets.

But there was something in the room that was far from dull. Attached to arms hanging from golden, glowing chains was bright, blue triangle. It had little arms and legs, a black tie, a bowler hat and one giant eye. 

Three eyes locked together in the warm room. In the first second Will's life bloomed with hope, but then he saw deep into the calculating stare. 

"Well this is, unexpected." The young boy said. His white hair catching the light of the fluorescent bulbs, giving it a faint glow.

Will could almost pretend the light was a halo and that this innocent soul was here to save him.

Perhaps he would help though, after all Will had never done a wrong dead in this dimension. "Please-" His desperate voice broke with exhaustion, "please, these chains.. They burn. Please help me." As far as Will knew, Ford didn't employ any staff in his lab. But he never talked about the world very much so that didn't mean anything. He had mentioned a nephew.. But anyone in the Pines family would surly have inherited dark hair.

The smartly dressed boy approached the triangle cautiously, looking over his shoulder in pretence. His fingers tentatively touched the chains, as if to see if they would burn. When they didn't Dipper stared down at the wide, slowly batting eye. "What are you?" He asked in bewilderment.

Will's heart sank. Any decent person would have come running, would be asking where the key was, or even what his name was. No, this was another one like Ford. Another _scientist._ "Um, well I'm a triangle. I'm not a threat or anything! I'm just from another world kinda. Another dimension really."

Soft fingers ran over the creatures little, black fist. Following the limb down to where it seamlessly faded into blue. Dipper pinched at the arm, trying to find bone.

"OW!" Will cried, trying to shrink away from the white haired boy.

Dipper moved his manicured nails down to the body of the triangle. It was thin. Almost a millimetre thick at the edge, but it grew in depth at the centre. Fingers glided over the beings tie and into the grid pattern on his skin below.

Without warning Dipper's nail dug between the groves. He kept going through the triangles whimpering till a very recognisable droplet of black blood bleed out. "I've seen Grunkle ford use drops this in some of his experiments.. It unstable and very powerful. Strange that it's source is so.. pathetic." Dipper remarked honestly. "So," he began casually, "how do you make riches?" Dipper held the drop of blood to his face and licked it.

When Will started crying instead of answering Dipper dove his nail back into the tiny cut. Wiggling it around he tried to lift up the tile like scale on the body. Since it wouldn't peel off Dipper resolved that it was more like cracks in skin membrane than protective scales.

Will didn't answer the blonde. He couldn't form thoughts beyond how in hell's name had an individual just as uncaring and heartless as his old friend been the only person to discover him in thirty years. Oh that’s right, his mind whispered, because that’s what you deserve.

And what if Ford found out? Would he punish Will? The only things Will knew of his master's nephew was that the boy was his apprentice and looked like his master. But he supposed that didn't rule out the boy. He could have bleached his hair.

The teen observed the creatures tears with distain. Then pulled out a roll for paint brushes he had won from Mabel and repurposed (the family often bet thing during games night and he and Ford were a formidable team). From it he pulled a pipette and collected the rolling droplets. The creatures blood was powerful, so why not all its other fluids. "I **said** how do you make wealth."

Will's mind focused on the boy before him. If he could keep him interested and happy, then maybe things would be ok. "This reality, it's completely different from my original. I'm from a two-dimensional dimension, so my head.. I can see things in different dimensions. And what with the giant collective mindscape this world generates, well I can draw from it to manipulate reality like the hologram it is. Like, if I look at you in 2D you’re a shape and in 1D you’re a spec. If I see you as a spec, you could be anything. Then I can shift my vision to see you back as a shape, only this time you’re a red ball. Then when I shift make to 3D I can decide that your just a red lidded, cylindrical glue stick. So I can turn anything into anything. Create gold or artefacts or anything. It's not ultimate power obviously. If a rift was torn between this reality and the world of collective mindscapes.. Well then I could do anything. The laws of physics would be meaningless. I would be able to change time or gravity or even turn a country into 4D.. But it would also let out the nightmares living beyond the minds of all living creatures. They would reign and reality would destabilise." Will blabbered, saying the things that had once placated Ford.

The grid pattern on his lower half had dirt inset into its seems, well dirt or dried blood. Dipper wasn't sure. Lifting the shape away from the wall Dipper saw that the pattern continued around the back of its body. Pulling out some sharper instruments, Dipper collected a skin sample, a sample of the dirt and some of the black skin from its legs. The thing didn't even kick. The fact that the creatures will was so badly broken made Dipper feel tingly. Like it would just let you do anything to it. 

A look of heavy concentration was on Dipper's features. He paused and looked the triangle up and down before asking, "So if you're from a 2D reality, and this is a 3D reality, are there reality in 1D and 4D with creatures living there?"

Will's eye widened in surprise. It had taken a month for Stanford to first ask that question. "There are 4D dimensions, I cannot travel to them.. Although they can see us at times. As for the 1st dimension.. I only know of one being who lives there. I will not speak they're name. They created me, and my entire dimension."

"They're a god?" Dipper asked stunned, he had never believed in god. And certainly didn't think a one-dimensional spec could be a god.

"Not a god no, but they do fit the human definition of a 'god' so I suppose it is what you would call them." Will said in his low, electric sounding voice.

Murmuring thoughtfully Dipper carefully wrapped his microbe slides up before tucking his baggy back into his lab coat. Pulling out his phone he checked to see how his Grunkle was travelling. Ford wasn't even halfway to his destination so he had loads of time to, learn. Turning the torch on his phone on Dipper shone it into the giant eye, noting the speed of its reactions.

Dipper had never seen a creature so foreign. He'd never been so pleased by the cries and pitiful sounds a creature emitted either. It was almost intoxicating and he knew he'd be back again and again. Maybe he would come down again just to see how much it could bleed, or how easily it bruised (if it even could). Perhaps leaving all pretence of researching the impressive being at the door and just having fun.

"How does Ford restrain your power enough to let you manifest gold?" Dipper asked, his face showing none of the wonder he felt.

Will was surprised by the question. Never, not even when Ford had first betrayed him, had Ford feared him enough to make him powerless. "What? He.. He doesn’t.." 

The stuttering triangle was cut off by an annoyed Dipper. "Bullshit. Like you've been here for thirty years and don't want to kill him. Does he leave one cuff on?"

"What, um the chains, well they do restrict my vision and my power.. But I would never hurt anyone! Not even _him._ And not to save myself. He leaves me in them because they hurt." Will was offended, after everything he'd done for humanity. All his years of redemption. Civilisations had built entire monuments, founded secret orders all to thank him. Yet this boy somehow saw the worse in a stranger, an abused victim.

He huffed out "well that’s just stupid. Convenient for Ford I guess… so if I let you out right now, and told you to stay. Would you?" Dipper asked intrigued. The thought of the snivelling blue thing bowing to his every command resonated beautifully through his head.

Will's eye focused on the floor behind the stranger. Oddly ashamed of himself for his answer. "Yes. I can't leave this room. The walls won't let me."

A thoughtful hum vibrated through Dipper's chest. "Hmm, that’s probably true. But you understand I can't take your word for it." He said sweetly before grazing a nail down a chained arm and pinching roughly.

"OW! Please stop that hurt!" Will cried, his futile position had always filled him with bleak despair. But somehow this was worse. This was like his first few years with Stanford. Unsure and afraid, never knowing what was coming next.

"Really?" Dipper asked, not expecting a retort. He rolled the arm between his fingers whilst pinching it. The thing had the most miniscule pain threshold. He thought thirty years with his Grunkle would have toughened him up more.

The triangle expanded like it was letting out a breath as Dipper backed away from it. Finding two tiny cameras and a listening device from inside his blue waistcoat pocket. He tucked the tiny spywares in grout groves in the old stone walls. It was a risk to put them in, but Ford hadn't seen Dipper's little inventions yet so probability was he wouldn't detect them.

Dipper approached the chained creature slowly, musing aloud as he went. "Maybe you don’t want to leave. Maybe you like being locked up and used." A finger traced over the linear pattern carved into the flesh of the creature. Thoughts of himself being locked down here. Punished for discovering this place by a stern, calculating Ford. A shiver ran up Dipper's spine. "So, do you produce any fluids other than tears and blood?" 

Will squeaked, trying desperately to articulate his denial. "Awhatt! No! well um maybe spit.." Will's eye narrowed. Ford never fed him, so he often forgot he could eat.

"I don’t see a mouth." Dipper said in confusion. Perhaps the creature could change its body like it changed reality.

Fear rippled through Will, Ford had been very interested in his internal anatomy. Food and drink would fill his tiny stomach and then be deleted. The tasting of the food was the only reason to consume anything. Will couldn't absorb nutrients so Ford had made him ingest every poison and toxin he could find. Many had made him hallucinate which was dangerous. When not cuffed the things he saw had become reality. But most had just been very painful. Movement had caused him to loose colour and spew. Even the slow pumping of his blood was enough to send pain like an electric shock seize up his muscles. For the briefest moment Will considered refusing the child before him. But then he pursed his eyelids into lips obediently. It was after all, unlikely the boy carried unicorn blood on his person. That substance had made Will's boneless limbs to melt away. Regrowing them had almost been as painful as losing them.

The boy observed him with keen interest. His eyelid was pulling away from his eyeball, particularly at the bottom which revealed a small hole. As the blue skin opened fully Dipper almost expected the alien to say 'ahhh'. The hole widened as he relaxed showing that it was in fact the throat.

"Where is your tongue?" Dipper murmured almost to himself before hooking two fingers into the bottom lip/ eyelid to pull the mouth open wider. There was a tiny, razor sharp teeth forming several rings at the start of the throat. Dipper was sure they would rip the flesh of his finger immediately if he stuck it down there. Although it was probable only his pinkie would be able to fit.

Will could of talked, but he didn't. Trying desperately not to cry whist the heartless bully examined his insides. Slowly he moved his paper thin, black tongue that had been pressed against the back of his eyeball out. 

"Well go on. Move it, extend it." Dipper commanded as he pulled back to collect a swab kit. Maybe it was the same substance as the tears, maybe not.

Slowly the tongue wiggled back and forth, then elongated out and out and out. About a hands length, surly longer than it had been before, perhaps the creature was growing and shrinking it at will. It was very thin, but firm and would tense and thicken when poked. Dipper wanted badly to remove the creatures chains, sit on its face and make it eat him out.

"So you have a mouth, and an eye.. What about ears?" Dipper asked, pushing down non-scientific thoughts.

The shook his triangle its body left to right in an attempt to say no.

What about reproductive organs?" Dipper asked coldly, looking down at the flat edge of the triangle.

Will shuddered, remembering Ford's endless tests and live surgeries. "Nnno Sirr."

Pausing Dipper drank in the restrained creatures fear. He had been made by a 'not god' god. So his kind probably didn't reproduce. But if he could grow body parts on whim.. Dipper smiled wickedly, "oh come on now, hmm.. What's your name?"

"Will." Will mumbled as he tried to fade himself into the wall, not liking the child's expression at all.

"Well Will, I'm Dipper, and I think you do have something. You really shouldn't lie to me Will." Dipper reprimanded the creature. Thinking its name suited him perfectly.

Dipper flashed him a grin before wandering over to the basin. He checked his phone again, Ford was nearly at the location. He hadn't even started the return trip. Finding a roll of chucks cloths he wetted one and was careful to put the roll back where he found it exactly. 

He walked back to Will with a kind smile on his face. "It's gonna be a bit cold, I'm sorry. But you do seem dirty, I don’t imagine my uncle takes very good care of you." He said as he began wiping Will's brow.

Will's suspicion was confirmed and his eye flashed with a memory of his masters talking. He'd heard Ford tell Stan that Mason looked the spit of Stan when he was younger and how it made him love his nephew more. 

Being cleaned should have been nice. But having the boy so close again just made him feel uncomfortable.

"You know Will, Ford won't find out about this visit unless you tell him. But I don't think you will. I'm a lot kinder than my Uncle. And I think that if you promise not to tell him, I could risk coming back. I could even bring you something. Like food or maybe something for the pain? I still wouldn't be able to let you out see." Dipper mused as he moved on to clean the limp black legs.

Will looked down at the child. Really he had no way to know if he was as horrible a human as his uncle, but the fact that Ford was extremely fond of the boy was a very bad sign. "I think you'd come back anyway. But, I wouldn't mind seeing a different face now and then. I won't tell. I wouldn't wish his wrath on anyone."

Dipper frowned slightly at the carefully worded rejection. Not that he needed Will's consent, but it would have made thing easier. "Well I still have some time today. We can still have a little fun."

Will frowned, unable to properly see the boy, standing so close to his side. An involuntary shudder shook him as a rough tongue travelled up his angular edge. 

The boy hummed, his hot breath brushing against his tie before he was at the other side. Licking its edge in a mirror of his movements.

"Not there huh?" He mumbled thoughtfully before tickling Will's back. 

Then hot, open mouth kisses were sweeping over his tie. The hand at his back pushing him firmly against the mouth. Dipper moved his ministrations to around Will's eye, giving the blue skin little kisses and nips. 

Dipper loved the tingling on his lips as he brushed against eyelashes. He didn't know if Will had lungs, but movement suggested he was breathing heavily. Smiling Dipper straightened up and kissed the bowler hat. Sucking on the black skin and trying to swallow the round shape whole. Rewarded by a sharp gasp from Will. Yep, the tie and hat were like decorative limbs on his body. And since they were stylised as human, Will and probably grown them. Which meant he could grow other things if he chose to. 

Panting Dipper pulled back, letting his lab coat fall to the floor. Undoing a few buttons of things before pulling his waist coat and button-up shirt over his head. Revealing his flat, pale chest. He wasn't actually hairless, but he might as well have been since his all his hair was so white. 

Grabbing Will's small round feet, Dipper kissed them both and then their soles. He licked and nibbled up the legs, his hand never stopping their exploration of Will's body. Drawing invisible circles and rubbing him in different ways. When his mouth reached the base of the triangle he paused, letting his breath fan over the edge. He tickled the legs before holding them firmly in his grip as he licked along base of triangle. 

Will shuddered but didn't struggle so Dipper released his feet. Sliding his hand up the flat back and pulling the body closer to his outstretched tongue. Occasionally grazing his nails lightly down Will's back. 

That's when Will started to truly cry. Dipper smiled, knowing that his mission was working.

Kisses and licks to the base of triangle seemed to have the most effect, well that and the hat. So Dipper continued squeezing the blue edge between his lips and swiping his tongue over the shapes edge. His nails ghosted up the body in a long sweep and the triangle rattled in his chains. Fingers began to play with the still damp hat and Will let out a strangled gasp. That’s when Dipper's tongue found a crack. He pushed against it and slipped inside.

The moan Will let out was low and raw.

It was strange how hard Dipper was for this inhuman creature. But the way Will was opening up for him just seemed so right. 

Bending to kneel on the floor Dipper observed the inner blue flesh darken to black as it disappeared higher into the slit.

Fingers joined Dipper's tongue, holding the straight slit open. There was a slick substance now, removing one hand Dipper pulled a spare swap container from the back pocket of his slacks. Suspecting that the sample would be the same as Will's spit.

The painful, scraping swap sent Will crashing back into reality. He shook with fear and anger at the cold display.

Experimentally Dipper teased and kneaded the inner walls of the blue alien. Soon he had the crying triangle whining out sounds of forced pleasure. The slickness gathering with every minute.

With a groan Dipper got off his knees, aching from the cold, hard ground. With fingers still moving inside the creature, he let his breath fan its face before whispering, "you look so fragile, it's getting me hard."

His finger withdrew and he let it trail up and over to the tight fist being held in chains. 

Starring Will in the eye Dipper unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down. Thinking of the blue hole, opened and salivating just for him.

Never breaking eye contact with the tear-stained triangle, Dipper guided his dick into Will. 

He wasn't warm like a human, but he wasn't cold. And fuck was he tight. The sides of his dick felt no pressure, in fact he could slide it from side to side. But between the front and back of the triangle was perfect. Slick yet clearly fighting Dipper's cock. Trying and failing to squeeze him out, to deny him. 

Moaning Dipper started to rock back and forth. Pushing up on his heels to sink in further before pulling out again. "Is this what my uncle keeps you for Will?" He asked the restrained creature. 

Ford would obviously have a bigger dick than Dipper, the idea sparked a tiny light of jealousy inside him. "Do you wish it was his cock filling you?" He asked as he thrusted hard and fast. Ploughing into the upright body before him. 

Images of Ford fucking Will strapped to the table filled Dipper's mind. Making him growl with lust. "Do you need to be fucked by him? Dream all day of his visits? Of how he'll fuck you next? Lucky bastard." His hands squeezed the black hat, fingering its brim.

Dipper lost all thought as something boneless began to curl around his cock. Squeezing him to a painful level before slackening and doing it again. He wanted to examine it, it felt like another long thin tongue. But that would mean pulling out, being somewhere that wasn't inside Will. So he continued his punishing slams into the crying and moaning triangle.

"I bet that’s why you don't fight back! Who would?" Dipper whispered the last part, replacing Will with himself in his mind's eye. Tied up and at his uncles mercy. Punctuating his words with deep, unskilled thrusts "cause* you* love* Ahhh~" Dipper fell against the triangle as he shot cum between Will's walls. Utterly spent and holding the glowing chains for support. 

The tongue was uncurled around his limp cock. After pulling out into the cold air Dipper watched as a long black tongue swept his cum off its walls. Flicking it onto the ground and wall below. He'd have to clean that, not that that mattered. They still had loads of time. 

"Your all mortals. Eventually you'll die, or you cities will fall, your star will die. Either way I will be free someday. But I won't harm anyone to do it. Not again." Will whispered, almost as if he was trying to remind himself.

Δ

Two bright screens shone into darkness. One showing complex coded algorithms rapidly sequencing, whilst the other was a security camera feed.

Soft breathing and the slow slap of skin filled a small dark room.

Stanford Pines sat watching, a pained expression on his face.

Dipper had finally found his secret. He'd been ready for this for a year, but Ford had wanted him to discover it on his own.

And this, this was better than anything Ford could have ever expected. His eyes never wavering from the pale flesh on his screen.

With a low grunt and a tightening grip Ford forced himself not to ejaculate. What Dipper had just said… 

Getting up Ford turned the screens off and exited the room. Stepping into the well-lit laboratory from behind another secret door. Ford started towards the still open doorway to the sub-basement. 

It was time to have a chat with his prodigy. 

He pushed a high button disguised as a brick to lock the door behind him before he descended the stairs. His footsteps echoing like thunder.


	3. Family Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least this chapter is human x human? Although incestuous statutory rape isn't _much_ of an improvement. Thank you brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh in case anyone's wondering, no Dipper is not a virgin.. Rape is also not the first law that he has broken. 
> 
> And Mabel's been dying her and Dipper's eyebrows and eyelashes since she was ten. She first 'experimented' her dying skills on Dippy thanks to a bribe of good Halloween candy and trading bunks beds. She always makes Dipper's black but likes to try out new colours on herself. Although she always comes back to shades of blue.

Dipper Pines leant against an old stone wall. Panting slightly and caging in a helpless blue triangle chained to the wall. His cum splattered on the wall beneath the crying interdimensional-being. He didn't think Will had cum. Didn't know if he even had a clit or anything of that nature.. _Yet_ he thought with a smirk.

A metal clunking broke through Dipper's thoughts and his heart exploded in fear. Pulling up the slacks around his ankles he tried to run to the far wall. Attempting to hide himself from the intruder. He only made a few steps before stopping dead in his tracks. Recognising the figure coming down the stairs. It couldn't be. Not unless he'd caught a helicopter and even then Dipper's phone would have alerted him.

Many couldn't tell the two senior twins apart. But Dipper _always_ knew when it was Ford. He had a presence, a gravity that screamed of power. His posture was different too his brothers. Straighter compared to his relaxed and athletic twin. Not that Ford wasn't bad in a fight, he had incredible stamina. When being chased by a monster you wanted Ford with you. He'd outrun _and_ outsmart it. But Stan could punch it in the face so the debate of alpha twin was a heated topic in the Pines Mansion. 

Dipper was stunned speechless; his mind frantically searching for an explanation. 

Stanford Pines was at the bottom of the stairs now, breathing deeply and searching Dipper's eyes for _something._ The look he was giving Dipper made the younger boy's heart stop. It was a look of pride mixed with something better. For a moment the teen wasn't afraid. The fact he'd been caught in a secret lab (shirtless and barely holding his pants up) escaped him. Till his Grunkle spoke.

"You've far exceeded my expectations today." Ford said in his deep voice. Not taking any steps towards the young man. His eyes still adjusting from starring at a screen for too long with his contact lenses on.

Everything bloomed before Dipper's eyes. You can't outwit the smartest man alive. He had been a fool to believe himself capable. "Did you, let me find this?"

"Yes, and I'm so glad I let you find it on your own." Ford's voice praised. "I can't say you would have proceeded the same way had I been present.. Dipper, are you gay?" He asked slowly, stepping forward and consequently casting his face in shadow.

"I don’t think the triangle counts a boy Ford." Dipper defended himself snarkily, cursing his retort immediately. Not even human was **_so_** much worse. His pants were up now, his downcast eyes fixed on his fallen shirt.

Ford closed the distance between them. Smiling down at his great nephew and putting a firm six-fingered hand on his pale shoulder reassuringly. "Dipper?" 

"I.. Yes." Dipper said. It wasn't something he was ashamed of. But, he was still afraid. He wanted so badly to please his Grunkle. He needed to live up to expectations of greatness the man had for him.

"And how long have you liked me for?" Ford asked conversationally, still with that accepting smile like Dipper was the sanest person in Reverse Falls.

Dipper mind went as white as his hair. "I.. I.. Oh god I'm sorry Grunkle Ford! I assumed you had.. With him! And in the heat of the moment I just said.."

Worry flicked over the Ford's kind eyes. "Shhh its ok Dipper. They're just thoughts and feelings. You have nothing to apologise for."

A few feet away tears fell silently from a giant eye and a drop of cooled cum fell unseen to the floor.

"Oh.. Thankyou." Dipper said, swallowing nervously. His mind screaming 'he knows, _he knows!_ He saw, he _heard!_ He's touching me _willingly!!_ AHHHHHH!!!!'.

Ford looked bewildered "for what?" He asked.

"For.. Not judging me." Dipper stated, nervously avoiding eye contact.

Ford sighed, dropping his comforting grip on Dipper. "Yes. I suppose you don't know."

Dipper looked back at his mentor, his eyebrow raised in question.

"We're a _very_ close family Dipper. **Stanley and I..** We _share everything_." Ford explained, looking deep into Dipper. 

Dipper's mind spat like a broken record. "Wha- ohh. _Oh._ "

"Had I known you were attracted to me Dipper, well I dare say it would have made the last year a lot easier." Ford reminisced with a sad sigh.

Panic bloomed anew inside Dipper. "Have I made you uncomfortable? Oh I'm so sorry." Reddened eyes looked away in shame. Guilt eating at his soul. Here he thought he had masked his lust cleverly in admiration.. But Ford was too clever. So clever. He'd seen right through it. He'd been uncomfortable all this time. He'd no doubt ask Dipper to leave his sight right now. Disgusted with the abomination his prodigy truly was.

"It would have made it _more_ comfortable. Because then every time you'd of bent under the table to pick something up, every time you'd chewed your pen, that time experiment 626 exploded and you shirt got soaked through.. I could have bent you over the table and fucked you raw. I could have ravished your mouth and striped you bare." Ford pinned, his voice rasping. He had missed so much, assumed too many things. Unable to pick up the subtle signs or communicate his own like always.

"AHHHH OMG. OMG. _OMG!_ FORD **WHAT.** " Dipper screeched, his voice breaking as he turned bright red. "What no! You _just said_ you were with Stanley!" 

Ford smiled, his eyes trained the red blooming over his apprentices exposed chest. "No. I said we shared everything. He wanted to share Mabel with me a few months ago but.. I thought if I tasted her, I wouldn't be able to restrain myself around you." He explained carefully.

That _really_ broke Dipper. "WHAT. **STAN AND MABEL!!!** WHAT! Does she know about you and Stan? **YOU** AND MABEL!! _NO!_ She would have told me!" His mind was reeling. Sure Mabes and Stan were close, they spent a lot of time together.. Mabes lived in fishnet stockings and loved to tease every man and woman she met.. But with Stan! With Stan _and_ Ford? **_HIS_** _Ford?_ Impossible, no way.

Ford chuckled darkly. Loving the flustered panic that had enveloped the young genius. "Like _you_ told her you've been dreaming of _my_ cock?"

Dipper made a squeaky shriek as he covered his face with his hands, stepping past his Grunkle with an unconscious leap towards the sealed exit.

This was wrong. Dipper was upset and afraid. Needing to prove himself Ford pulled the teen back towards him. Poking his painfully hard erection into Dipper's hip.

A shudder rippled through Dipper. " _Ohhhh_ oh my god.." This was real. Ford had _watched_ him. Ford had _let_ him. _Ford had **liked** it._ In that instant Dipper lunged at Ford. Jumping onto his chest and wrapping his legs around his hips. The force knocked the older man back against the rough wall as Dipper kissed him. Hungry and uncoordinated and perfect. Gripping the hard, muscular body of his mentor, his teacher, the embodiment of all the aspirations he had for himself. Loving the feel of Ford's coarse stubble grazing into his chin, his tongue tangling with Ford's. 

The kiss left Ford stunned. His lips meeting Dipper's on their own accord. The boys friction giving torturous relief to his erection. A sweet tongue was darting between his lips, rubbing enthusiastically against his own. The heated embrace left Ford in déjà vu. In an instant he was suddenly back, pressed against his bedroom door whilst Stanley ravished his mouth.

Six long fingers cupped Dipper's flat ass, hoisting the teen up higher. Dipper's spent dick rubbed against his Grunkle's hard bulge. 

Spinning them around Ford crushed Dipper against the stone wall. Using the leverage to hoist Dipper higher. The boys legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Dipper's mildly perked shaft being squeezed between their stomachs.

Ford rolled his hips up, grinding his leaking dick into Dipper's ass. "If you want to stop, now is the time to say so."

A loud moan emitted Dipper with the painful pressure of his dick. "Don't you dare. I _want_ you to _fuck_ me Ford." Dipper begged, he knew it was pointless. He was underage. Ford could go to prison. He wasn’t going to risk his freedom. He'd send Dipper away and tell him to forget the best fucking kiss of his life.

Ford's head bent forward, his forehead pressing against the wall as he growled. Continuing his rolling motions with his hips. His mouth latched onto Dipper's neck. Leaving hot, open mouth kisses that turned to painful sucking. Leaving bright red hickeys.

Will was the only one to see Dipper's grin under his scrunched eyes. His red face gasping at the sharp pains running over his neck. 

Hands had found Ford's shoulders, Dipper was pushing himself up and down slightly. Little keens spilling from his lips. Wonderfully sensitive from having just cum.

Dipper kissed at Ford's neck, pushing off his lab coat.

Slowly Ford carried Dipper across the room towards the camping bed. The double bed was very low to the ground. The metal frame holding a thin mattress up. Setting Dipper down Ford walked purposely towards a cabinet. Pulling out a small bottle.

In answer to Dipper questioning look Ford said, "this room is completely sound proofed. What with you and your parents living here now.. Stan and I often use this room."

"Oh." Was all Dipper could say looking down at thankfully clean sheets and the bottle of lube. His mind spun around in search of another topic. "After, could you show me how you tricked my GPS system?"

Ford was walking toward Dipper again. "Of course my boy."

"And.. You have cameras in here right? Ones I didn’t detect?" Dipper questioned, nervousness seeping through his skin.

"That too." Ford reached out a hand, running it over Dipper's smooth, nearly hairless chest. At the red splotches running fresh over his neck and shoulder. He was going to devour the pale beauty before him. He'd gotten painfully hard watching the slim body jerking into the pathetic triangle, and he'd gotten so close.. But he had to do this properly. He had to show Dipper every pleasure.

"Lie down Dipper." Ford said as he stripped. His watchful eyes taking in every breath and blushing glance the boy made as his own pants dropped to the ground and he lay on his back nervously.

Ford squatted beside the bed. Something his four-times-daily exercises allowed him to do with ease. Dipper's cock wasn't fully hard yet, but he could fix that. A small yelp escaped Dipper as Ford yanked his butt to the edge of the bed.

Strong, wide hands curled around Dipper's thighs. Spreading them open as they slowly traced circles higher and higher to his groin. His pale dick had a post-sex sheen to it from its round with Will. Lube was squirted and fingers felt around his hole with little flicks; before sinking in. 

Slowly, Dipper's dick started to twitch and rise up from its bed of white pubes. It was a good size too, basically mature.

Ford wondered how many fingers he could fit inside the youthful hole. Unlike Stan, Dipper would probably bounce back pretty quickly. Returning to his tight, perky state. Stan could fit all twelve fingers.. Or one fist. But he didn’t let Ford do that very often; maybe Dipper would.

Three slick fingers moved in and out of Dipper. Pulling and twisting at his insides. Dipper watched intently with lust blown pupils as Ford's face neared his groin. 

Ford smirked at Dipper's reaction to just one little lick. His eyes had squeezed shut as he groaned low and long. Whilst slowly finger fucking his nephew Ford swallowed the boys cock whole. It was probably just his mind playing tricks but the teen tasted clean, yet sweet. Like an allude to his innocence.

Dipper's body jerked and he shouted incoherently as Ford's soft walls suctioned around his dick. His body was being folded, the hand that wasn't inside him was pushing his thigh flush with his chest.

A dark smile was lost on Ford's mouth as his tongue swept around the thin dick. Stan always raved about how flexible Mabel was. He couldn't wait to see if Dipper was the same. 

Ford popped off Dipper's dick, breathing deep he moved higher. Climbing onto the mattress with his nephew. A little whine left Dipper at the loss of the fingers. Using his weight Ford had manoeuvred Dipper to have both his knees hooked over Ford's shoulders. He also moaned in relief when his six fingers started to pump their dicks together, finally touching his own aching cock.

Controlled eyes met Dipper's pleading brown orbs, pleading pitifully under dark, fluttering lashes. "What do you want Dipper?" Ford asked him steadily as his hand pulled up and down.

Dipper's back arched at the tight grip that was nowhere near as good as Ford's mouth. "I want you! _Please_ fuck me, _use me._." He pleaded, needing more.

The words went straight to Ford's cock. He let at a shocked moan.

Dipper was lost in the moment, he wanted to hear that sound again. He wanted Ford to hurry up and pound into him. He wasn't even conscious of the decision to say more. But truths were suddenly falling from his lips. "I want you to tie me to that table. Strapped down here, where no one can hear me scream. Where only you know where to find me. Waiting in the dark for you to fuck me. At your merc- OH!" Dipper's words turned to a guttural groan as Ford shoved into him. 

Fully seated they gasped together. Dipper had never been with anyone this big before. His body tensing at sudden feeling. Ford's toes curled at the tight constricting walls, clenching his dick in bliss.

A few thrusts in and Dipper's body seized and screamed in pleasure. The bow to Ford's thick dick was perfect. It meant each drag would press into that wonderful spot.

Dipper's nails dug into strong shoulders.

Kisses were missed, causing their noses to knock as Ford sped up the pace. Slamming Dipper into the squeaking bed each time. Dipper tried to push back in sync with his Grunkle, but he couldn't move his hips in his position. So he settled for running his hands over every part of Ford he could reach.

Fords fingers trailed tantalisingly over Dipper's balls, making his dick twitch and throb in horrible anticipation.

Forgoing Dipper's mouth Ford latched onto Dipper's flat chest. The warm, six fingered hand stopped pushing Dipper's thighs back. No longer bent in half, Dipper's legs wound themselves around his Grunkle to dig into his butt. 

A shiver rocked over the boy's body as large fingertips trailed teasingly over his stomach. Touching everything but his swollen cock. At the moment the six fingered hand finally grasped his prick, teeth bit into his shoulder. A cry of ecstasy left Dipper as his swollen member instantly started leaking with precum. 

Fords tongue left a wet trail over Dipper's shoulders, occasionally leaving harsh hickeys in its wake. "What if I brought someone _else down here?" Ford rasped between strokes. "Let them see you tied up and begging for my cock? What if I let someone else use you _even if you begged_ me not to?"_

_Looking into Ford's dark eyes Dipper saw the question. Saw the promise of what they'd do to him if he said yes. Saw the want. The need Ford had for him to say yes. He came._

_His convulsing shout of fruition taking precedent over any answers._

_Dipper's white hot cells cried at over-stimulation. He already cum in Will, he'd been sensitive before. Now everything felt grating and scalding. Slurred pleas left his mouth but Ford just fucked him harder._

_Ford traced lines over his spent dick before giving it the occasional harsh squeeze. "You're doing _so_ well Dipper. You're so tight and perfect. Like your made for me. Your skin, your hair, you're so beautiful, so perfect. I want to make you _bleed._ Make you beg. Make you **mine.** " Ford groaned as he pulled in and out of Dipper's tight ass. Expertly missing the point of too far out that would make him slip out entirely before thrusting back into the claimed heat._

_The world had fallen away around them. For surly the universe ended with them. The sound of slapping balls, little gasps and the lows grunts were the only sounds left in the cosmos._

_Dipper forgot how to talk, it was too much. Every push against that stimulating spot fried his mind and constricted his muscles like an electric shock. The nerve connections were under constant, pounding attack. He wanted it to end. He needed it to stop. His instincts screamed at him to escape. But he couldn't force his limbs to push off the man above him. His head lightly shook from side to side as sweat frosted his brow._

_Eventually slurred sounds accompanied his hands as he remembered how to move, trying to push Ford off him. But Ford just moaned, resting his elbows beside Dipper's head, caging him as he roughly fucked him. Kissing away his pained gasps and tears._

_The teen's body was intensely alluring. More perfect than he or Stan had ever been. He was tall for his age, yet he looked so incredibly youthful. His nephew had white hair _everywhere._ It created a hairless effect that made his chest and legs look bare. Whist his crotch looked more like coarse white wool. Dipper wasn't weak, but he looked wiry and slim. His pale and perfect body was being wrecked under Ford's unholy touch. Dark red blooms already dotted his chest, easily hidden from the world under a button up. But they would remind Dipper that he was Ford's now. He'd make the boy feel so good. Teach him things about himself never knew he never knew. _

_Ford's hands were back, tugging and encouraging. Trying to stimulate his limp dick. Fingers that Dipper had fantasised about for so long were swiping up his warm cum, using it as sticky lubricant. They were pulling his hood up, tracing the tender skin revealed._

_A pained cry escaped Dipper as a nail suddenly dug into his sensitive slit, as if diving for cum. But all it brought up was blood._

_Dipper's head spun as his dick somehow started to swell _again._ Thanks to the electrifying onslaught to his prostate and Ford's relentless ministrations on his cock. Ford was shaking slightly, his control weakening. His hands where harder now. Pulling on Dipper's dick painfully, pressing into his chest as if trying to rut him in the mattress. Nails dug sharply into his pale chest. He hated being fifteen._

_Ford's fingers were itching to travel higher. He wanted to clamp his hands over those pink lips. See how many of his fingers he could bury into that wet mouth. He wanted to squeeze that pulsing neck. Leaving more marks above the collar for his brother to see. He wanted to watch Dipper's eyes budge and water as he gasped for air._

_It was with the thought of Dipper's mouth around his cock, rocking in time with Stanley's thrusts as he fucked Dipper from behind that made Ford cum. His dick convulsed within Dipper, spurting out hot ropes as his muscles tightened in blinding pleasure._

_Unwilling to move from his buried position Ford sunk into the boy beneath him. Squashing the teens once more hard shaft between their stomachs._

_Their hot breath mixed together as Ford slowed his heart rate._

_Dipper's voice caught in a broken moan as a limp dick withdrew from his abused hole._

_Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed Ford once again lowered his mouth onto Dipper's dick. It tasted different this time. It tasted like cum and blood, like sex. No longer innocent he supposed._

_Dipper's weak hands grasped his Grunkles hair, trying to speed up his movements._

_Taking the hint Ford hollowed his cheeks as he let the head touch the back of his throat. Resisting all urges to breath as he bobbed quickly._

_It didn't take long to make the teen come. He loudly shouted Ford's name as his whole body spasmed._

_Ford recognised the lost-to-the-world look that had glazed his nephews eyes. Reluctantly he got up, cleaning himself off with a wash cloth before returning to Dipper to do the same. As he walked passed Will he flashed the blue triangle a malicious grin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This escalated really fucking quickly omg. 
> 
> Btw Ford was tasting Will the first time :)
> 
> I swear this all started as backstory for a one-shot I haven't even written yet. Seriously. This was only ever meant to be Will x Dipper backstory.. And now there is pinecest. Lots and lots and it's not even my pinecest story and ahhhhh how did I get _here_ I still don’t understand! _This was not my intention!_ I clearly have zero self-control.. Sincerest apologies internet!


	4. Gifted Grief

Dipper mumbled something sweet at Ford brushed the hair off his forehead. His usually styled up locks were stuck to his birthmark with sweat. Grabbing Ford's hand Dipper pressed a chaste kiss to his knuckles before rolling over with a tired groan.

With a smile Ford let his nephew rest. Walking on bare feet till he reached his long-term prisoner. Twelve toes and one spent dick pointed themselves towards the timid triangle. Will had every reason to be afraid. Whilst Ford was proud of his great nephew, the fact that the 15 year old had uncovered something in 20 minutes that he hadn't found in 30 years of study.. Well it made Ford mad and jealous. And he was sure it was all Will's fault.

"Did you enjoy the show Will?" Ford asked. The real reason he kept Will in chains wasn't because they were painful for the creature, though that was an extra benefit. It was because the chains cut off his minimal foresight and his power to watch his millennia's of memories like tapes in his head. He could still remember things in a way akin to human memory, but it was nothing like the photograph encyclopedia he otherwise had access to. It meant there was no escape from the hours of silence, and there was no way to distract himself when the older twins came down for sex. Which they only did when they wanted to be very, very loud. Ford knew Will hated those visits. More than the blue triangle hated being alone. But perhaps since Dipper had fucked Will, perhaps Will hadn't minded the latest show quite as much. 

Will's only response was to whimper and close his eye in shame. He had tried not to watch. Tried not to hear. But throughout the blatant display he had been entrapped by the younger Pines. The way he cried in pleasure, the way his eyes had flited back to Will… It confused him to no end that the boy could want the things he had said. Will wanted to protect the child. And run from him. 

Suddenly Stanford's hands were under him, pulling his flat body perpendicular to the wall. Thick, coarse fingers were probing him, spreading him under the man's scrutiny. All Will could think was how different they felt. They were pushing and forcing and fast. Dipper had been slower, softer, sort of tickly.. Still not gentle, but compared to this.. Will wished the boy would wake up and save him.

Ford's fingers pinched Will's tongue roughly, trying to pull it out. A pained cry emitted Will as he tried to squirm the organ out from the cruel fingers. Which made Ford growl and pull harder. Will's body shook at the noise. He knew it as a warning and tried to hold his tongue still. But the crack in the triangle's body was trying to close again. And that was not something Will could control. The new tongue was retracting and shrinking. Which is why Will started bleeding. Tiny tears appeared in the seams of his flesh as Ford forced it to open wider whilst little flecks of blood spotted Will's long tongue as his cells were slowly ripped..

"You _told_ me you didn't reproduce. Why didn't this show up in the dissections?" Ford's voice was trying to sound calm. He was trying to remain clinical, but anger was seeping into him.

Will couldn't answer through his sobbing. His hat was bent at a painful angle the his insides were being pulled at in a harsh, rough way. The intrusions felt dry as they grated against him, trying to force him open.

Ford let out a low growl and Will seized up in fear. He was being still, so that growl meant.. "Please don’t! It hurts! Please don’t do that to me!" Will begged. Ford could last so much longer than Dipper. Will simply couldn't bare it. Particularly now he had started bleeding.

Laughter murmured through Ford. "What fuck you? I think that would be appropriate punishment. But I can't go again for a while."

"But he.." He had counted. Dipper's dick had done that thing it had done inside of Will another two times.

Ford sighed. " _He's_ 15\. Even then that last time was practically dry. Not even enough left to spit." 

Will didn’t say anything. It made some sense. Ford and Stan normally only ejaculated once when they had their 'visits'.

"I see your trying to close up." Ford stated thoughtfully. He gaze landed down on Dipper's collection kit and he smiled as he picked it up. The item was then wedged up inside Will, making the triangle cry out. Ford shook the triangle slightly to ensure it didn’t drop out before swiftly walking away. 

Rummaging through the cupboard Ford's hands were a tangle of rope and loud cracks from an empty water bottle. As he worked he talked. "So what's the point of the crevasse and the tongue? Sexual pleasure? Reproduction?" 

Will closed his eye. Honestly he had no fucking idea where that body part had come from. I had just been so many years since anyone had been nice to him. And then the boys tongue had been everywhere and he'd felt all, _shivery._ Not that Dipper had been nice, but he had been 'not Ford'. And the way he'd touched him and wanted him.. Seemingly undisgusted and genuinely interested in him.. It was confusing and strange. Will didn't know why he'd unconsciously created a body part for the boy. Because it didn't serve any benefits to him. Didn’t cause him pleasure. It had simply felt right. Not because he'd wanted it, but because Dipper had wanted it. At least, Will hoped he hadn't wanted it. 

It was nice to be hanging flat against the wall again. His hat was stiff and painfully numb as it steadily throbbed. His body was clenching the kit. If he could just relax.. Maybe he could close this accursed hole before Ford's return. He didn't want Ford to use this hole. The thought of Ford violating him made his head spin.

"Fine. Don't tell me. You know I will find out eventually." Ford stated angrily.

Dipper rolled over, revealing his back and arse.

Will tried to squeeze and release the roll out of him. Staring at Dipper's pale skin he ignored the pain and let himself relax. His heart soared with hope when the kit fell to the floor and Ford's head snapped up. Racing back he shoved the plastic bottle he'd been fiddling with inside Will. It had a few holes roughly cut in the nozzle with rope threaded through the bottle. Pulling on the rope Ford looped it against the triangle's back and front, tying them to his arms. Ford flicked the bottle cap to test if it would slide out or to the side. But Will had closed up too much for that.

Finished with his task Ford was reminded again of his emotions. His glare radiated anger into Will's frightened eye and suddenly he slapped the triangle, making him swing in the chains. "Do you think you can defy me Cipher? Why have I never seen this cavity before! Answer me!"

"I don’t think he had it before-hand." A sleepy voice called out from the bed.

Three eyes snapped up to were a naked teen sat on the cot.

"How did you reach that conclusion?" Ford asked hesitantly.

Dipper rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes. "He has a tie and hat. If he predates humanity then he must have _added_ them to _himself_ recently. They're made of skin and are basically additional limbs. If he can grow new limbs.. He can grow new organs. Delete existing ones and possibly replace them.. I assume that is." 

"My dear boy, that’s brilliant. I'm so very proud." Ford said with a weary smile.

"Heh, thanks." Dipper looked down at his naked, sperm coated body and back a the two men across the room, both stark naked. Well, Will was probably naked. "So you've never.." He trailed off in embarrassment as he got of the bed and started walking towards them.

Ford laughed cruelly. "With Will? I have not.. Was it good?" He asked after a pause.

Dipper squeaked as he looked away.

With a chuckle Ford grinned knowingly. After a cough he trailed onto a new topic. "This feels a little redundant.. And todays discovery does make me question my decision.. But I haven't used Will's magical capabilities in years. I had planned on giving him to you as a reward for uncovering the secret. I will _still_ let you have him.. _If_ you let me research with you sometimes. Your discovery opens.. A few questions." Ford ended tentatively.

A happy squeal tore through the teenager as he jumped his Grunkle. Straddling his hips and kissing him deeply.

After a few minutes the pair drew back, breathless with Ford leaning against a wall.

"Ok but.." Dipper's gaze glanced to the side, yikes Will really was _flat_. "If he's mine.. Then _only I_ get to fuck him." The prodigy said firmly.

Ford's eyes raked over his nephews pale, naked torso in mild surprise at his possessive demand. His wide hand brushed over Dipper's arse to hoist him up higher as he smiled. "That's acceptable."

He received another enthusiastic kiss in reward.

Shyly Dipper broke away with a blush. Detangling from Ford he stepped back to have a clearer view of his new possession. Will looked afraid which annoyed Dipper. "I want to know everything. How you trapped him and found him.. What conclusions you have come to.. The chains and the room and.."

Ford interrupted the teen with a laugh. "Of course my boy. My notes and research are yours. I summoned him shortly after coming to this town. Apparently it was my destiny to free him. Will was very helpful. Had an answer for every question I could ever think of. You've read some of the things he told me in my first three journals. He told me about the realm he was trapped in. A physical realm generated by every continuous nightmare of every living thing across all dimensions. One day, he said, intelligent life would inevitably end and the realm would crumble. He said that he'd made a mistake a long time ago and now was paying penance by being trapped in a doomed and unstable reality along with fearful monsters. He'd spent a millennia helping any human he could by travelling through our mindscapes. Humans have worshipped him throughout the ages for his all-knowing powers. All he wanted to do was help me learn, so I offered him a deal. He would answer my questions and I would free him. He hated the nightmare realm. That’s why he spent so much time in the mindscapes. The realm is connected to all dimensions and like Will, many creatures and criminals have fled there. And just like how our mind build the realm, we've also filled it with creatures. Many inhabitants are simply living nightmares. Sweet little Will wanted out so badly.. He was easy to fool."

"I called upon Fiddleford McGucket from university and together the three of us built a portal. But it was unstable. We knew we could only use it once, maybe twice. I also realised that Will would be contained inside Reverse Falls when he did pass through. He needs the natural weirdness of the area. That and when finally physical he would have the same powers he had in the nightmare realm. I wanted that power so I built chains to entrap him in secret."

"Only there was a complication.. When McGucket and I went through to look for Will.. Fidds got stranded for a bit. We had to open the portal three times before we were all safely on this side. We had to fight off a few demons from passing through. I didn’t think it was that bad.. But Fidds couldn't live with the knowledge of the creatures and place that we saw. Soon after he wiped his memory.. Then he kept wiping it. He created the society of the deaf ear for all those who want to forget. Anyway the third time we activated the portal we created a rift. A tear in our very reality. Will is a being of energy, he exists without a body. So he figured out how to absorb the energy. Making sure it never escaped and unleashed a rift. It would have physically connected this world to the mindscape, and subsequently the nightmare realm. That was around the time I brought the chains out." 

"I knew given time Will would break through the barrier. He is incredibly powerful Dipper. He can literally warp the laws of physics. I've studied him and yes, used him to produce gold over the years. So Will actually funded the research I've done on him." Ford mused with a chuckle. "The chains are a mini demon barrier. Made from a mercury alloy, very tricky, unicorn hair and moonstones. But even without the chains, there is a machine in my other secret room. It limits the field his energy can exist in. He cannot leave this room. But the things he creates can, due to him having absorbed the rift."  
Dipper stared at Will who was pointedly avoiding eye contact. "What is he paying penance for? Is it why he refuses to fight back?"

Ford nodded. "He told you about the flat dimension.. Well he failed to tell you he burnt it out of existence. Including every single one of its inhabitants. Sweet little Will's guilty of genocide."

Eyes narrowed in surprise and shock. Dare he say, that was very interesting and unexpected from the crying triangle. Trying so hard to fit in with humans because he'd murdered those he did fit in with.

Walking over to the sink Dipper started cleaning the cum off his chest and from between his thighs. Looking in the mirror Dipper saw that only two of his hickeys were high enough to see. God his mother was going to start gushing. Probably try to invite the culprit over for dinner. Little did she know they already ate with the culprit. Good grief his dad would probably _wink._ Ew. In that moment Dipper decided to try some of Mabel's concealer on them. Mabel… Would she know? Would she be jealous? Would Ford and her… 

Ford watched as a dripping Dipper walked casually back to the alien. "Do you believe you deserve this then?"

"I.. I believe it will end. And I will endure till it does." Will said meekly.

"That doesn't answer my question Triangle." Dipper growled as he poked Wills stomach, causing the empty bottle in him to creak.

Will yelped in pain. "Until I have atoned, I will always deserve it."

A harrumph left Dipper. "A masochist pet. This will be fun. Grunkle Ford, how do I remove the chains?"

Ford pulled something jingly out from a cupboard, passing a key to Dipper. "Did you want some time alone then? With your new pet? Or would you like to go over my findings?"

"Could I do both?" Dipper's face was beaming.

With a chuckle Ford found his meticulous binders on Will and finished with, "let me just show you how to open and close the door from this side. When you done perhaps you'd like to go over the bot I used to deceive you?"

"I'd love that! Thankyou Ford!!" Dipper exclaimed at the top of the stairs where he waved off his mentor.

Dipper descended the once again locked room to find Will staring at him in apprehension. 

"So was that your first time? In this or any other dimension?" Dipper asked conversationally. 

Will's eyes squeezed shut as he tried to nod. All he really did was fold his apex forward, pushing his hat off the wall.

Dipper's heart bloomed with possessive pride. He hummed thoughtfully as he stepped closer, allowing his breath to fan against blue skin. Ford's cameras could hear him down here. "So your mine now."

"It would seem so." Will agreed.

"Are you planning an escape?" Dipper snapped angrily as he jiggled the key.

Will stuttered at the sudden anger "no of course not.. But.. He will.. He might change his mind." _I'll never be free of him._

Dipper studied the fearful creature for a few long moments. "Was it.. Are you hurt?"

"The thing inside me.. It's too big. _It hurts._ " Will whispered.

The teen didn't move instantly, but he did move. Slender fingers unravelling hasty but secure knots. "I don't think Ford wanted to risk you closing up forever. But I think I could get you to open up again. I bet you could even put more thought into what you create. You could probably make yourself a dick, or a vagina.. So you can feel what Ford and I just felt. Do you have a gender?"

With the ropes undone Dipper slowly eased the makeshift spreader out. Not reacting to the streaks of black blood it was now covered in.

"My kind.. There were circles and squares and other triangles.. But we didn’t really compare to human genders. It was more like a cast system. But after meeting humans.. I feel I am more like a human male than a human female."

"Well, you could make yourself a dick then. This could close and um, heal. And I could show you how I just felt. Would you like that?" Dipper asked hopefully. Mutual gratification would make Will open up so much faster in the future.

Will resolutely stared into his new captors eyes. Even though this human was younger than Ford had been, Will had to remember they were the same. The boy would betray him too. Will couldn't let himself hope for anything else. "I don’t think that really matters."

"I think it does. I think you opened up because you wanted me and you wanted me inside you. If you grow yourself a dick, you might understand why. Plus I doubt you've experienced many pleasures in the last thirty years. Don't do it for me. Do it for you." A tiny smile accompanied supportive and kind eyes.

" **I didn’t want that.** " Will spat with surprising venom.

" _Oh really?_ " Dipper countered with a fluttery laugh. "Okay then." He leaned in and ignored the creatures shakes as a planted a soft kiss beside his giant eye. "Well then I'm sorry. I want you to know that I am _never_ going to let Ford fuck you. But if you ever **do** want me. I'll try very hard to make your second time more comfortable. No chains and a bed for starters. We can even go over human anatomy if you want to build a dick first. Or, we can never do that again." It was a blatant lie. Dipper knew he'd be using the triangle as stress relief _a lot_. But, if Will didn’t want sex, his anatomy wouldn't change. So the pretence of choice had to remain.. For now.

Deciding to change topics Dipper carried the blood covered contraption over to a bench. Planning to collect the blood later. "Now, you can create or delete any molecule right? So could you say.. Selectively delete all the dust in this room? Could you create something for me to eat?" Dipper asked as he walked back towards Will.

"Only if I'm out of these chains." Will stated. He was mildly offended the boy thought he could create gold but not complex molecules and compounds.

Dipper hummed thoughtfully as he examined Will. Running his fingers along his bottom edge. The hole was still there, but it was thin. A bloodied finger was studied for a moment before disappearing into Dipper's mouth. "I plan to take those off."

"Oh." That was different. Didn't the boy appreciate the fact they caused him pain? "What would you like to eat?"

"How about.. Doritos." Dipper asked with a smirk as he held Will's body in one arm and unlocked a cuff. He didn’t want Will to start swinging when he uncuffed him.

"I don’t know what that is." Will admitted, trying not to squirm in Dipper's grasp.

The teen harrumphed, unable to reach Will's other wrist. "Climb on my back."

Will gripped the turning humans shoulder and his feet found the indents above the boys hips, all as his second cuff was unlocked. Wobbling Will pulled his hand back before wrapping it around the boy's neck securely, unsure what to do with himself. 

"Your very light. I mean your 2D but still." Dipper said as he moved to the bench to pick up three binders. He picked them up and walked into the middle of the room before sitting down on the stone floor.

Will supposed he should move. His eyelid rested against the warmth of the boys back as he decided he'd wait till he was told to move.

A small laugh escaped Dipper as he realised the triangle had stuck itself to his back. Flipping through the binders he saw one was on biology and powers, one on history and knowledge and the third was about the weirdness barrier, Ford's machine and Will's weaknesses. 

"Will, I'd like you to build me a bowl with roast beef and veggies." Dipper asked politely. Still not disengaging from the weird, one-sided hug.

It felt like the shape was climbing up his back, till Dipper was sure Will was peering over his shoulder. Then with a crackle a steaming bowl appeared beside him. 

It was delicious. Thick gravy, tender meat and crispy veggies. Dipper ate and read about the device monitoring the weirdness field around Will. He felt Will's watchful gaze on him for a while before he scooted back down his back and resumed hugging him. This was going to be so _very_ easy.

"Was this.. Did this come from anywhere?" Dipper asked with his mouth full of a particularly juicy bite of corn.

"No. Dirt never touched the plants and that meat was never alive." Will said, his voice muffled against Dipper's bare back.

That was curious, perhaps Will ate after all. How else could he make food so tasty? "So do you sleep or eat?"

Will sighed, unpeeling himself from the warmth. He floated up and around Dipper. "No and I _can_ taste, but I delete it as I swallow.. No stomach."

Dipper's eyes bulged as he watched Will lazily hover. "YOU CAN FLY? Why the fuck did I carry you then!"

Instantly the triangle dropped to the floor and shuffled backwards. "Y-y-you told m-me to."

Angry eyes assessed the frightened alien. Dipper slowly calmed himself. The triangle was of course correct. "I expect you to inform me of relevant information like that from now on."

"Ok." Will said feebly as he started to float again.

"I'd _like_ to extend the barrier for you. But my parents would probably be, _confused_ by your appearance. Is there any way.. Perhaps you could morph into a humanesk body? I'd allow you to change back to your own form when your alone. Maybe you could grow and shrink human limbs out your sides.." Dipper's voice trailed off in thought.

If Will had had a jaw, it would have hit the floor. "If I look human.. I could leave room?"

"Yes pea brain." Dipper teased back.

"I don’t have a brain." Will stated, slightly confused.

Dipper's eyes sparkled and he hummed in thought.

"I can do it. I can build myself a human body." Will said quickly, terrified the boy would change his mind.

"You should look between 18 and 20. Old enough to be out of school." Dipper stated before resuming his reading.

Will fell to the floor. Letting his mind exit his body till he was a 2D, shining triangle floating above his slumped body. "Ok. But.. Why?"

"So no one thinks your skipping school." Dipper said without looking up.

"No.. Why, _let me out?_ " Bad Will! **Bad!** Don't ask that he'll change his mind!

"Oh. Well I have no need for gold. But you can cook, well.. Create food. And clean.." Dipper looked up and surprise flitted across his face. He watched the slightly transparent, glowing triangle that was latched onto his every word. "Obviously I still want to study you. See if your magical energy can be harnessed.. But on a day to day scheme I think you'd make an excellent butler. And I think you'll do whatever I say to the best of your abilities because we both know you can simply be confined to this room again." 

Will deflated a little, dropping in size and height. Just like Ford. He's not your saviour. "Oh. Could I.. Could you extend the barrier to the gardens? I'd love to be outside again." Will asked hopefully.

Dipper smiled. This was going to be so goddamn easy. With Will in a human body he'd be his personal fuck-toy servant. Ford's years of abuse meant Will would do anything for a smile, I kind word. "I don’t know. You'd have to prove your loyalty first. I still understand very little about your powers. But I believe I will allow it in time."

The triangle shone with a blinding bright blue light before drifting off the corner. Dipper watched intently as images flashed across Will's open eye. Pictures of human skeletons and nervous systems. Then the crackling started. Golden sparks and golden fire sparkled over the ground as Will started building a new body. It was entrancing watching magic spark and ignite, but Dipper had work to do so he tore his eyes back down to Ford's work.

"Keep working on that. I have some questions for Ford." Dipper said with a huff. He simply could not concentrate with the spell binding miracle that was happening before him. 

"Okay Dipper." Will said nervously, his consciousness expanding in joy. He wasn’t being chained! Dipper was leaving him free to move around!

"Oh no. We're going to be pretending you’re a human under my employ. So you'll call me _Sir_ from now on. Or Master Pines. See you soon Will." Dipper said with a smirk as he carried the binder up the stairs.

Ford turned around curiously.

"Did you get all that?" Dipper asked his Grunkle who was currently soldering a new device.

"Yes." Ford gave the boy a scrutinizing look. "Are you really going to turn him into a servant?" Ford couldn't quite decide if he was impressed or disappointed. His prodigy seemed to be showing.. Kindness.

"Why not? He's just going to waste down there. Plus it's an excellent excuse to have him look like a human. Imagine how lovely his cries will be when he has a human skin to abuse. I'll have to make sure he builds himself internal organs.. I won't need half the prep time if he has a permanent arse to fuck." Dipper admitted slyly with a monstrous grin, already feeling himself blush crimson.

Ford's fears deflated significantly. He should have never doubted his nephew. He smiled as he spoke. "Remember, your investigations are only controlled by your own morals. Don't let your heart sabotage your mind."

"Don’t worry Ford. I merely want to put him at ease." Dipper busied himself by pretending to search for a pen. Desperate to keep his voice controlled in front of Ford. "He controls his own body so it's the easiest way to be able to fuck him again. Now, where's the confinement field adaptor?"

"This way." Ford chuckled with a knowing grin before rotating a light fixture to open his other secret room with the computers. From inside the small dark room he pushed on two stones simultaneously and another door opened. A hearty laugh left Ford at Dipper's face as the boy wandered through a secondary, fully fitted lab. "This is where I keep my more dangerous items. And the machine."

Dipper looked up at Ford with an excited grin. Practically dancing as he examined all of Ford's dangerous contraptions and ingredients. Finally he stopped in front of the machine he'd been reading about, bouncing slightly on his heels. "Thank you again Grunkle Ford. I'm going to have so much fun with Will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats all folks! Well not really.. Actually this whole thing is just context for the actual thing I want to write where Bill from my biggest fic crashes into Reverse Falls and um.. yeah anyway the sequal won't be coming out anytime soon cause I still have to finish other things.. Also a final apology for the pinecest.. was not planned AT ALL. It just happened ¯\\_(:꒱)_/¯


End file.
